The present invention relates to a chopper aggregate provided with an adjusting device.
Adjusting devices for chopper aggregates are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed in the German patent document DE-OS 39 19 055. The chopper aggregate disclosed in this reference includes a chopper drum, a countercutter bar and a bottom plate under the chopper drum. During an adjustment of the countercutter bar, the bottom plate in the region of the countercutter bar can follow the position adjustments of the countercutter bar relative to the periphery of the chopper drum, depending on the sharpening works or adjustments. This construction has the disadvantage that the bottom plate can be adjustable at one side. The side of the bottom plate which is opposite to the countercutter bar is adjusted only to a smaller degree than the side facing the countercutter bar and can not be adjusted within a desired range. This results in undesired wedges of harvested product formed between the ground plate and the chopper drum, as well as in friction losses, heat generation and a reduced discharge power.